This invention relates to a handle for manually driving rotation of a window actuator of the type including a base for attachment to the frame of a window, a shaft mounted on the base for rotation about an axis longitudinal of the shaft, an actuator lever and means moving the lever in response to rotation of the shaft, the shaft having a splined end portion projecting outwardly from the base for engagement by the handle. The invention is further directed to a window actuator of this type including a pivotal handle.
Window actuators of this type are very well known and manufactured and sold in very large numbers. The actuating lever projects outwardly from the base mounted on the frame of the window so that the lever can move inwardly and outwardly a hinged window section which can pivot about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis as required.
Generally the base of the actuator is positioned on the frame so that the shaft projects outwardly from the frame at an angle of 45.degree. to the attachment plane of the base. Generally, although not necessarily, the attachment plane of the base is horizontal so that the shaft projects upwardly and outwardly from a window frame.
Generally the handle includes a base portion with a recess for engaging over the splined end portion of the shaft, a crank arm and a rotatable element on the end of the crank arm having an axis of rotation parallel to the axis of the shaft. Simply therefore the user can crank the handle around the axis of the shaft to rotate the shaft to drive the lever inwardly and outwardly as required.
In order to provide sufficient torque, the crank arm of the handle is generally three to four inches in length which causes the manually graspable element or knob of the handle to stick out from the window frame by a distance of the order of two inches. This is unsightly and detracts from the overall appearance of the product. Furthermore the handle can cause danger or damage to persons passing by who can trap clothing on the handle with potential damaging results. Furthermore the projecting handle interferes with drapes and blinds suspended at the window providing unsightly bulges or preventing the convenient and proper hanging of the window coverings.
In some cases the occupants or users resolve the problem of the handle simply by removing the handle so that it no longer projects outwardly. However this exposes the unsightly splined end of the shaft which is of course entirely utilitarian in appearance. Furthermore when it is required to operate the window, the handle is generally not available and must be stored at some other location and found and replaced when required.
Up till now there has been no solution to this particular problem and the users therefore either accept the unsightly appearance or simply remove the handle as explained above.